


Proper Comfort

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip comforts Malcolm and Jon watches. (06/30/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Yes, there is a plot in this one that spans beyond just sex. Something happens. Then more things happen. Then there's lots of sex. And for some reason I thought it was funny to have Tucker obsess a little about his sore ass. All done in Tucker's POV.  
  
This thing has turned into a monster. This has taken me days to complete. What started out as a simple, quick story turned into a huge fic that had a mind of it's own. I edited it down to about 20 pages, but damn, it still got the best of me. Hopefully it won't put any of you to sleep. Okay, never done a challenge before. So since I've been having a terrible time with the 2 fics that I'm trying to pull together (I mean, how much oral sex can I put in one story alone? [Answerâ€”never enough]) I thought I could use the distraction of a challenge and see just how much of it I could put in here. Plus I'm an Archer/Tucker type of girl so the whole Reed angle proved pretty interesting. Although, I think I found a way around breaking up my favorite hotties. So in answer to the Squash Malcolm Challenge I present this strange, long, mano y mano y mano fic that basically sprung from my subconscious after a 3:00 AM bout with insomnia. Did I mention that it was long? It's really long. Challenge: Pairing of choice (it's not so much a 'pair', actually.), large/heavy object on Malcolm who then needs saving: the hurt/comfort angle: EV suits: hugging: broken phase pistolâ€”on purpose: someone getting shot in the ass. I know in the challenge it stated that sex was not a requirement, but for my stories sex is always a requirement!  


* * *

He shot me in the ass, the little bastard. Oh sure, he says it was an accident, but I can't image him being that incompetent with a phase pistol. So after I picked myself up off the floor, I grabbed it out of his hands and I broke it. I broke his precious phase pistol. On purpose. Right in front of him. And I did it with glee.

"Commander! W-what? What did you just do?"

"What does it look like?"

"You destroyed a perfectly good piece of equipment!"

He's all flustered and prissy. I'd be amused if my ass wasn't so agonizingly sore.

"You shot me in the ass." I remind him.

"I didn't mean to."

"Right. So rather than break you, I broke the damn gun. I won't get court marshaled for breaking a phase pistol."

"It was an accident, sir."

"You're a weapons expert!" I'm shouting at him. "You expect me to believe that you mishandled a phase pistol and 'accidentally' fired it at a senior officer standing 2 feet in front of you? You expect me to believe that?"

I stressed the 'senior officer' bit. I had to, my butt was starting to numb up by this point and I knew I was going to have a heck of a time explaining to Phlox why I was limping into Sickbay. I kept telling myself that I would be laughing about this tomorrow.

Yeah, sure I would. And pigs will learn to fly.

He sort of hangs his head, looking at his shoes. I think he's at a loss for words, or maybe I'm just acting like such a lunatic that he's afraid I'm going to toss him out of an airlock. I'm thinking about it.

"Sir," he starts up.

Just then the com beeps and saves Malcolm from further abuse by me. "Archer to Tucker"

"Tucker here," I give Malcolm the 'you're-so-lucky' look. "What's up Cap'n?"

"We're picking up a distress signal. It appears to be coming from a ship a short distinct from our current position. I'm going to need you and Malcolm here on the bridge."

I debate whether or not I should go to Sickbay before heading to the bridge. But what the heck would I tell Archer? His armory officer shot me in the butt during weapons training? I couldn't just blurt it out over the com for all the bridge crew to hear. I wanted to keep some measure of dignity.

"Be right there."

I glare at Malcolm and try my best not to look like I'm a lame horse as I limp out of the Armory. At least he has the decency to look really remorseful. I'll try and remember that when I have to sit at my station on the bridge. My foot connects with something on the floor and I kick a piece of the phase pistol I busted, sending it scattering across the room. Malcolm winces. Already I feel better.

We wait in silence for the turbo lift to open. I realize I lost all feeling in my backside. I don't think that's good. When we reach the bridge, I make a conscious effort to walk normally and hope no one notices. Hoshi is trying to hail the ship with no success.

"I'm only getting the automated signal," she's saying to the Captain. "There isn't any other com sign or open channel aboard the ship." We're only minutes away from it. Once it's on the view screen, I can get a clear view. The ship is small. The features of it are rounded, pretty non-descript. Its hull is really weathered and beaten, and it's hanging dead in space.

"No sign of recent weapons fire," Reed says from his station.

"I'm not getting any life signs Captain, " T'Pol adds. "Life support appears not to be functioning."

"Are any systems online?" Archer asks

"Only the automated distress signal," she replies

"Okay, Trip, Malcolm, you're with me."

Usually I am the first one to volunteer for an away mission. I love the whole experience of getting to see things that no other human has ever seen before. But right now I'm really not up for it. Anesthetized butt aside, I hate getting into those EV suits. And with no life support on that ship, that means I have to wear one of those things. So far, this hasn't been a good day. I quietly follow Archer and Reed off the bridge and to the shuttle bay.

"Trip, you look like you're limping," Jon says to me when we get to the changing area. The three of us are stripping down, getting set to suit up in those EV cocoons that I hate so much.

"It's nothing," I say. What can I say? I wonder if Jon would hit the roof if he found out that his armory officer shot me: accident or not. Jon and I had been lovers for a month now, but I don't know if his reaction to this news would be as the captain or as my lover. I don't think either scenario would be good for poor Malcolm. And while I may have been mad enough to smash a phase pistol into three easy pieces, I don't think Jon would be so sane. It's probably best if he doesn't find out.

He leans in close, putting his hand gently on my shoulder and I can smell him. I find it comforting, just the smell of him. But more than that I find it exciting. I find myself wanting to kiss him, desperately. To run my hands along his chest, down into his briefs. But these aren't thoughts I should be having while getting undressed. After all, it's not just Jon and me stripping our uniforms off in here. Malcolm's here too. And I don't think Malcolm would appreciate seeing the captain and the chief engineer with raging hard-ons.

"As long as you're okay," his voice is low and he slips his hand down my shoulder, lingering a bit on my back before pulling away.

"Right as rain," I lie.

I can't help but feel flattered as he discreetly checks me out. Even before we were lovers we'd seen each other naked. But now I find that I love the way his eyes appreciate my body.

I notice that Malcolm is watching us out of the corner of my eye. I doubt he's picked up on Jon and me. But I notice that his eyes are remaining on me. I don't think he's even aware that he's staring. I feel a little strange with the way he's looking at me. His gaze stays on my ass a little longer than I'm comfortable with. Well, maybe he's just surveying the damage he did. He looks up quickly, looking guilty for a second. Good. He should be guilty. I'm going to be black-and- blue for days.

After much wrangling and annoyance, I get my suit on. Malcolm and Jon are already ahead of me as we hop into the shuttle and prepare to leave the ship. I head for the pilot's seat and sit down. I'm thankful that Jon's behind me so he can't see me grimace as I try my best to get comfortable.

Once we get launched, Malcolm starts more scans on the ship. Nothing. No energy emissions, no life signs, no nothing. I tell myself that this is probably going to be a pretty uneventful mission. Even as we dock with the ship I'm thinking that we won't be hanging around here long; the ship looks deserted.

As soon as we're inside we survey our surroundings. No alien bodies. I don't know if I was excepting to find dead aliens, but I sure am glad we didn't. We had come across a scene like that one time before and that's not an experience I want to repeat.

"The ship is small. So we should break up and try to cover as much ground as possible. Keep the coms open." Jon points in one direction, "Malcolm you go that way. Trip," he looks over at me then points down a corridor left of where Malcolm was heading. "You go that way. I'm heading this way," he points north. "If any of you finds either the bridge or engineering, let me know right away. I want to find out where these people went and what happened to them."

I nod and follow Archer's orders. I don't like just going blind down a corridor alone, but I agree with Jon: the ship is small; we shouldn't have much trouble getting around.

And just as I thought it would be, the mission seems to be pretty uneventful. To me this place looks like its been looted. There's nothing here but dust.

I com'd Jon and Malcolm. "I have nothing so far," I reported. "Any luck with you two?"

"So far no. But by the looks of things, this ship has been abandoned for quite some time." Jon replies.

"I agree."

Just then Malcolm cuts in, "I think I've found main engineering," he says. "It looks as if most of the equipment been taken apart and, " He's cut off abruptly with a loud, heavy thud. I hear Jon calling his name over the com but he's not answering. I just start running towards the area where I know Malcolm is.

Jon and I reach Malcolm together. It definitely does look like engineering although the place is in shambles: it looks like it has been stripped for parts. Malcolm's pinned under a ruined section of what could have been a dilithum matrix chamber, but I can't positively identify it. I can see Malcolm; he's conscious, but he's a little pale. I don't think he's breathing well. Jon's kneeling down talking to him.

"Malcolm? Don't worry. We're going to get you out."

"Fine sir," he says in his dry British sort of way. "That would be lovely, sir. You will hurry won't you?"

He's huffing a bit: this piece of metal not only knocked the wind out of him but the sheer weight of it must be compressing his lungs even through the EV suit. I suddenly feel real sorry for yelling at him earlier in the Amory. I mean it was only an accident.

"This thing looks heavy but I think if we lift it together we can probably get enough space so that Malcolm can slide out from under it." I say. Jon nods. It's not an easy job and the odd shape of this thing makes holding onto it near impossible. Of course, these EV suits don't make mobility much easier. We don't make much progress.

After about 15 minutes of unsuccessful attempts, Malcolm says, "Well, thanks for trying," Ever the pessimistic bastard.

"You think we're just going to leave you here?" Jon is looking at him like he's crazy. After all, it's not like he's going to die. Well, not right away at least.

"Wait, I have an idea." I had noticed a hydraulic mechanism over in the center of the room. If I could rig it up, get it to lift even a portion of this thing, then maybe I could use some of the other scrap metal around here to wedge under this thing and give Malcolm enough room to shimmy out of there.

"Go to it then," Jon says. He's got that small smile on his face that I love. The one that says, "I have no idea what you're doing but I trust you to do it" look. I love his confidence in me.

There isn't any power in the mechanism, like everything else around here it's in poor condition and falling apart, but that's okay because I can rig it to be used manually. It works like a charm. Jon is able to pull Malcolm from under this hulking thing once I get it lifted a bit.

He gets to his feet, a little winded. "Thanks Trip," Then he blurts out, "I guess this is what I get for shooting you this afternoon."

"Don't worry about it, " I say absently. I'm not really mad anymore even though my ass is still really uncomfortable.

"You shot Trip?" Jon looks at Malcolm, a shocked expression on his face.

Damn. Not the way I wanted him to find out. Not that I wanted him to find out at all.

"It was an accident." I say

"The Lieutenant can speak for his own actions, Commander,"

Uh oh. We're pulling rank now.

"It was an accident," Malcolm repeats lamely.

"My armory officer shots my chief engineer about an hour ago and I don't get informed about it until now?"

"My call," I say, "I didn't think it was important."

"Didn't think it was important?"

"Yeah I didn't think it was important. And I was the one on the receiving end of the phase pistol."

"Why didn't you report to Sickbay?"

"You called us to the bridge. Plus I'm fine. Nothing wrong, no need to go see Phlox."

"You're fine? Is this why you've been limping around?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Trip are you out of your mind?"

I don't think he really wants me to answer that one. I shrug anyway.

Jon moves up close to me. If it weren't for these helmets I think he would have gotten right in my face. As it is, the clear faceplate of his EV suit taps lightly on mine. "We'll have a discussion about this later," he says to me. He's got that deep, authoritative voice. It would be sexy if I didn't already know he was furious.

"Both of you have some explaining to do. Now lets get back to work," Jon turns and as he does I reach out and put my hand on Malcolm's arm. I give a little squeeze, trying to reassure him. He said it was an accident and I believe him. I feel horrible because I already know he feels bad enough. Of course, less than an hour ago I felt different. I just hope Jon cools down a bit.

We finish investigating the ship in relative silence. It's not very comfortable and I'm glad when I finally get some power up and get the main computer online. The whole ship looks as if it's been cleaned out and stripped of all its usable parts. At least we can have T'Pol download any data she can from this ship's main computer now that it's up and running. She's on it as soon as Archer coms over to Enterprise.

With not much else for us to do over here, we head back to Enterprise. The shuttle flight back is in complete silence. The docking in the launch bay is in complete silence. It isn't until we've changed back into uniforms that Archer tells both Malcolm and me to report to Sickbay.

"Have Phlox look you over. Both of you. Then I want to see you both in my Ready Room." He sounds less mad, more like a concerned Captain.

We head over to Sickbay. I look over at Malcolm. "I don't think you'll go on report or anything."

"I should. I'd actually feel better if the Captain did put me on report."

He looks heartsick. I wish there was some way I could make him feel better, console him in some way. I put my arm around his shoulder, "Accidents happen," it sounds lame, even to me. I'm not doing a good job of making my friend feel better.

He gives me this look, like he wants to say something but can't. He stares straight into my eyes, unblinking. Then he looks away. He's so tightly wound, so controlled. I wonder what's going on in that brain of his.

When we walk into Sickbay we're greeted by the ever cheerful Phlox. "What can I do for you, Commander? Lieutenant?"

I make Malcolm get checked out first. He's a little bruised, but no worse for the wear. Phlox speculates that the EV suit probably took the brunt of the weight off Malcolm.

Then it's my turn. I'm really glad Phlox didn't laugh when I told him about the phase pistol accident. I don't think my ego could have taken it.

"No serious injury, Commander, just some deep bruising. You should be fine in a couple of days. However I suggest not getting hit with a phase pistol at close range again."

"Sound advice."

"And take care when sitting." He puts a hypospray to my neck and administers an analgesic.

"I already figure that one out"

"You and the Lieutenant are free to go." He says as walks out past the examine curtain.

Malcolm pokes his head around the curtain as I zip up my uniform. "Commander?"

"Yeah Malcolm?"

"I just," he stopped, "I wanted to...I mean, I think I need to tell you..."

"Just spit it out Malcolm,"

He's got that anguished look on his face again. I lean on the biobed and pat my hand on top.

"Here. At least one of us can have a seat," I say.

Hesitantly he comes over but he doesn't sit. He's standing in front of me and he's looking at his shoes again, trying to get out whatever he wants to say to me. He's been beating himself up over this all day and with me being a jerk about it all, I haven't been helping. So I do what I think will make him feel better, more at ease. I lean over and hug him. He stiffens at first but after a second he relaxes and hugs me back. We stay like that for a few minutes, and I have to say I enjoy hugging him, keeping his body next to mine. He's my friend and even though he gets all demanding and bitchy sometimes, I still like him. I like him a lot actually.

I become aware that his hands are moving slowly up and down my back. It feels nice. He presses his face in my neck and sighs. I hug him tighter, trying to sooth him. I hope Jon doesn't put him on report. I hope this can all be forgotten and Malcolm won't have to be on edge like he is now.

"It's okay Malcolm."

He steps back, dropping his hands to his side and says hurriedly, "I accidentally shot you in the arse because I wasn't paying attention. I was...I was...daydreaming. And my mistake could have caused you much worse injury."

He looks up at me again, staring intensely into my eyes. I don't think I ever noticed how striking his eyes are: how dark they are. I never noticed that they're blue-gray like storm clouds. And I don't know why I'm noticing it now.

"Daydreaming?" I ask. I'm sort of lost here. They way he's looking at me, it's well, a little more than just a friendly look.

"Fantasizing really,"

"Oh?"

"Fantasizing about you." His gaze turns more intense. I should feel uncomfortable, but I don't.

"I'm flattered," I say. I don't know what else to say to that.

"I was fantasizing about you, I wasn't paying attention, and I mishandled the phase pistol and shot you. And I'm so very sorry,"

Now I understand. I knew there had to be some explanation. Even though this wasn't the kind of explanation that I was thinking of. Just then I remembered that we have to report to the Captain, my boyfriend. "Um Malcolm? Maybe you shouldn't mention that particular fact to the Captain. At least not until you're sure he's not mad anymore."

He just nods and for some reason I give him another quick hug. I like the sensation of Malcolm's body next to mine. His body is lean, his muscles taunt. He gives me a smile, the first real smile I've seen out of him all day and we head out of Sickbay.

In Archer's Ready Room, we both stand at attention. The painkiller Phlox gave me is starting to work wonders. So it's a little difficult, but I try hard to pay attention to Jon as he lectures first me for not reporting the incident, as is protocol, and then Malcolm for allowing something like this to happen. He doesn't put Malcolm on report, much to my relief. After Jon's satisfied that we've been properly reprimanded, he dismisses us. Well Malcolm at least. "Trip, I want to talk to you alone,"

When Malcolm's gone Jon reaches over to me and puts his hands on the sides of my face. "Are you okay?"

"You're acting like my mother. It was nothing. I was barely stunned."

"No one gets 'barely' stunned. Where did you get hit?"

Damn. The moment of truth. I might as well be blunt about it.

"The ass. He shot me in the ass."

I'll give Jon credit. He tried real hard to keep that smirk off his face. Tried and failed. He starts laughing softly under his breath.

"Oh I get it. A moment ago you were all concerned. Now you think my injury is funny."

"Well, come on Trip. Only you would get shot in the ass."

"I'm not amused."

He kisses me then, a soft, gentle kiss. The kind of kiss that makes me want to wrap myself around him and hold on forever. We continue with the pleasantly sweet kisses, my hands on his waist, his on my face. Jon runs his hand along my cheek and up through my hair. His tongue licks my lips. I know if we keep this up, we'll start getting hot and heavy and I'm not sure how soundproof the captain's Ready Room is.

"Maybe we should take this some place else," I say between kisses.

"I'll meet you in your quarters in a half an hour."

As soon as I leave the Ready Room I'm heading for my quarters. Once there I strip off my clothes and take a quick shower. I'm already getting hard anticipating Jon's in my bed. Of course, I don't think I'll be up to being on the receiving end tonight, but I don't think my bruised ass will stop me from much else. The door chimes as I step out of the shower. Jon's early, which is unusual. I throw a towel around my waist and go to the main area of my quarters. "Come on in,"

It's not Jon who walks through my door. It's Malcolm.

"Oh, Trip, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Its okay Malcolm. I was just getting out of the shower. What's up?" besides me of course.

"Well I was, just coming by to see if you wanted to have dinner with me,"

He looks up and down my body, his dark eyes far more brazen than the rest of his demeanor. Those same dark eyes settle on my semi- erection. "Or maybe something else," he continues, his eyes not leaving my crotch.

"Well, the Captain is coming by soon. And I have to be honest with you. He and I are, well, we're,"

"Involved?" Malcolm finishes.

"Yeah, we are."

"That explains a lot then."

I'm about to tell him that I like him a lot and I enjoy his company, and that I don't want to lose his friendship, if that's the only thing we can share, when the door chimes again.

Jon doesn't even wait to hear me call him in. As he steps through, Malcolm excuses himself. "I just stopped by briefly to make sure the Commander was alright, I'll be leaving now." He makes a submissive gesture to Jon.

Now Jon's not the jealous type. And he knows how deep my feelings are for him. Just as I know how deep his feelings are for me. So when he stops Malcolm I'm not surprised. Malcolm is though. "Don't run off on my account," he says. "Actually I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after all you've been through to today. And the whole Armory incident."

Malcolm looks at Jon. Then he looks at me. Then back at Jon. "Trip told you all about it then?" he says.

"He told me he was shot in the ass. He claims he was barely stunned."

Malcolm chuckles. "Did he tell you why I accidentally shot him in the arse?"

"No, he didn't"

Malcolm pauses before he goes on, "You're a lucky man Captain. What I wouldn't give to be in your place."

Jon stares at him for a moment. Then he looks at me with this sexy, devilish expression. Maybe it's the painkillers clouding my judgment. Or maybe it's just that I like Malcolm a great deal and I'm finding him very attractive at the moment. And now that I know he fantasizes about me, I find myself wondering just what his fantasies are. I must be looking at Jon the same way he's looking at me, because I realize that suddenly I want both Jon and Malcolm right now, and I try to make that as clear as possible without coming out and saying it.

"I don't see why you couldn't be in my place. If only temporarily." Jon's still looking at me. He's got this hungry look in those lovely green eyes of his. I'm getting really hot just thinking about what he's suggesting.

"What?" Malcolm stares at us both.

"What do you say Trip?"

"Well my ass is kind of sore, but everything else seems to be working just fine." I give Malcolm a wink. "And maybe Malcolm here could do something about my bruised backside."

"I'd love to watch that." Jon moves up behind me and starts messaging my shoulders. I moan a bit, I can't help it. I love Jon's touch. "What do you say Malcolm? You want to play with my boyfriend for a while?"

Malcolm has this roguish smile on his face, "Do I ever," he says.

Jon continues to messages me, his hands move to my lower back and he begins to kneed the muscles there. "Then come on over here,"

I think I'm in heaven. Jon starts to kiss the back of my neck as Malcolm steps up to me. He puts his warm hands on my chest and runs his fingers through the hair there. He pulls his face close to mine, I can feel his breath on my skin. "I've been wanting to kiss your lips for some time now Mr. Tucker."

"Well what are you waiting for? A formal invitation?"

He leans in and brushes his lips against mine. I'm going crazy here, what with Jon nuzzling the back of my neck and massaging me and Malcolm teasing me with these almost kisses. Then Malcolm opens his mouth slightly and really kisses me. I open my lips to let his tongue in and I move my hand to the front of his uniform, pulling the zipper down. I reach my hands in to stroke his chest under his t-shirt. Jon's hands have found their way to the towel on my waist. He tugs it off and I stand naked, my cock is achingly hard poking up between Malcolm and me.

"I can see the bruising," Jon says from behind me, his hands move across my ass very gently.

I can't reply. My tongue is too busy dancing with Malcolm's. He tastes hot and sweet. I moan into Malcolm's mouth as Jon continues to rub my ass and Malcolm's fingers find my nipples. I can't describe the wonderful sensation of having two lovers molest you from front and back at the same time.

"I think, Malcolm, maybe you should be the one massaging Trip's ass,"

Malcolm stops kissing me. He rests his forehead against my cheek. "My pleasure," he says. He stands back, and his eyes run over my naked body. God I could get used to him looking at me this way; he has this sexy look in his eyes.

"Damn Trip, you're gorgeous,"

Now I'm all for flattery, but this isn't getting me any closer to the bed. Or any closer to some serious fucking.

"Enough talk. Drop the uniform Malcolm. You too Jon. Then bed." I don't consider myself a demanding lover, but I'm pretty wound up right now and I desperately want to get down to business here. I watch Malcolm strip off his uniform. I marvel at how different his body is from Jon's: Malcolm's erect dick is not as big, but his balls are much larger than Jon's. I want to suck those balls. I notice the bruising on his ribs. I wince a bit in sympathy.

Jon starts gently guiding me to the bed. He gets me to lie down on my stomach. Malcolm then straddles me from behind, bringing his hands up to my ass and slowly messaging each cheek. I can't help but sigh; Malcolm's touch is so light, so relaxing. He occasionally slides one of his fingers along the crevice of my ass cheeks, teasingly.

I hear Jon undress while Malcolm continues to message me. As much as it is me who's getting the extra attention from Malcolm, this is Jon's show. He's the one directing us, watching us. He sits at the front of the bed his cock is inches away from my face. I go to touch it, but he moves my hand away. "No, not yet. I want to watch a while."

I can feel Malcolm's dick press against my thigh. My own cock is boring a hole in the bed.

"Get up on your knees Trip and spread your legs out." I do. "Now Malcolm, slide under him, on your back. I want to see you suck Trip off." Just listening to Jon talk this way is enough to make me shudder. Malcolm does what Jon tells him and as I look down I see Malcolm between my legs, his mouth poised to take my swollen cock. His fingers brush up against my balls and I gasp at the sensation. I feel his hot breath on the head of my dick, and then he licks it ever so slightly. I think I could come right here. He starts lapping the head of my cock while his hand messages my sac. He then takes my whole length in his mouth. I let out a groan and force myself not to push deeper down Malcolm's throat. His mouth is so hot and wet; I can't get over how different it feels from Jon's mouth. He plays his tongue along the underside of my dick and damn it if it does feel like a piece of heaven. His technique is good, he's obviously done his before. I close my eyes to the sight of what Malcolm's doing to me. I don't want to come too quickly and this show alone is sending me close to the edge. It must be doing the same for Jon too, he's breathing heavier and I can hear him as he toys with his own cock.

I can't help but start thrusting my hips in Malcolm's mouth. Malcolm's hands reach up and hold me back, and then slowly he takes control. He sets the rhythm with his hands, moving my hips for me in slow thrusts. I open my eyes and see Jon in front of me. He's stroking his cock while he watches Malcolm give me one hell of a blowjob. Then he looks up at me and leans in for a lingering, sensuous kiss. My heart's beating really fast, too fast, and I'm panting: I'm too close to the edge. I break off the kiss, "Malcolm you have to stop that,"

Jon laughs then plants a kiss on my forehead, he's still working his own cock at the sight of Malcolm and me. "Getting you on your back is probably out," he says. I don't bother to answer, my dick feels cold now that Malcolm has removed his wonderful lips off of it and I don't want to think about my ass anymore. "Let's get you both on your sides," This really is Jon's show and he's enjoying moving us around as he sees fit. Not that I have a problem with it; I'm loving this and having Jon order us around while he watches is a real turn on.

I lay down on my right side, Malcolm slides in front of me on his left and Jon moves to the foot of the bed. Malcolm and I kiss for a long moment, his tongue playing along mine. I like kissing him. And I like what his tongue can do—not only in my mouth but on my cock. I'm suddenly not aware of Jon as Malcolm and I keep kissing eagerly, passionately. My hands slide down to Malcolm's dick and I feel a bit of pre-cum seeping out of the head. I run my thumb across it. This gets a small moan to escape from Malcolm. I like how he's still trying to maintain control even as my hand begins to leisurely pump the length of his cock. I think I found the proper way to comfort Malcolm. I keep pumping, then I feel Jon's hand on mine stopping me. "I want to see you with Malcolm's dick in your mouth," I look over at my boyfriend. He's so sexy and hot, his hand pumping his own dick slowly as he watches us. God he's beautiful.

I quickly move down Malcolm's body, first kissing his jaw, then down to his neck. I keep moving downward, my hands messaging his chest as I do. I find one of Malcolm's nipples and I suck hard on it. Malcolm gasps as I swirl my tongue and nip lightly at the nub. I go from one nipple to the other, sucking and nipping, working Malcolm into a frenzy. I torture him like this for a few minutes. When I think he's had enough I continue my way down, kissing his stomach then his hip bones. I purposely skip over his cock and head straight for his sac, licking and sucking Malcolm's balls in my mouth. I can hear Malcolm moaning loudly now, his hands have found their way into my hair and he's pushing his hips forward, trying to press himself closer to me. I'm enjoying the effect I'm having on Malcolm. He's as responsive as Jon is to lovemaking and I find that incredibly sexy. I move up and capture his cock in my mouth. I ride my lips up and down his shaft, sucking the smooth skin. He tastes wonderful, not like Jon, different, but still wonderful. His hips start bucking and his moans are louder. I think he's teetering on the edge of coming. I'm losing myself in his salty taste, his reactions, my own cock is getting impossibly hard. Malcolm's balls start to tighten up. But Jon has other plans for the both of us and he stops me from bringing Malcolm to orgasm.

He positions us back to being face to face. "I love watching you two kiss," he says. This time though, Jon settles in behind me, propping himself up on one elbow. My hands again slowly wander down to Malcolm's engorged dick as we lay fiery kisses on each other, and Jon kisses my neck and shoulders. Jon's hand reaches out to play with Malcolm's nipples. We've discovered how sensitive they are and Jon's not about to let this information go to waste. Malcolm's groaning and his own hands are busy: one hand is slowly stroking my cock the other has reached around to grab Jon's. The position is a little awkward for him, but he's managing to do a good job, working our cocks in unison. I know Malcolm's real close. I suck on his tongue while I frantically pump his throbbing dick in a steady rhythm. I can feel him shudder and I apply more pressure to his shaft, working it harder. Jon pinches his nipple and that's all it takes. He lets out a low, long groan and I feel Malcolm's dick explode in my hand, hot cum jetting out between us, covering my hand, his chest and stomach. I keep sucking Malcolm's tongue as his orgasm subsides and his dick starts to soften.

Malcolm pulls his head away from our kiss and stares straight into my eyes. I've never seen him look like this before and it reminds me of how Jon looks at me. I don't think Malcolm is even aware that Jon's here in the room with us. But Jon takes this moment to move in and catch Malcolm's lips in his own. I watch as their tongues battle each other for a moment, then Jon leans back on to his elbow again, his body pressing close to my back. I can feel his erection against my ass, which doesn't hurt so much anymore. "Jon," I inch my butt closer to him, "Think you could put that big dick of your to good use?"

"I think you're sore enough," he replies.

"I'll be fine," Maybe. "I really want to have you fuck me while Malcolm jerks me off," I say. Malcolm looks sated but at the same time, I see the look in his eyes when I mention him jerking me off. Maybe that's what he was fantasying about in the Armory. His hands are already playing with my balls, tugging at them gently.

"Trip," Jon begins,

"Just do it Jon. I want you to fuck me,"

Jon chuckles from behind me, "Yes sir." he jests. I hear him reach around the bed to the drawer and pull out the lube that I keep there. Malcolm licks my lips with his tongue sending a shiver down my spine. I think I love his tongue. One of his hands begin to stroke my dick, the other still plays with my balls as Jon's lubed fingers find their way to my ass. He probes a finger in gently, "This okay?"

"I'm not going to break," I say between Malcolm's licks.

Jon inserts a finger and I gasp both from pleasure and a little bit of soreness. As he moves his finger around I relax more allowing him to probe deeper. The soreness is completely forgotten the moment he hits that sensitive spot inside. He then inserts another finger, stretching me out, getting me ready for his big dick. While he's doing this, Malcolm's licks have moved from my lips to my throat. He sucks the hollow of my neck, and his hands keep working my cock and balls over. I realize that Malcolm isn't about to just let his hands take care of me. He moves his lips down my body and I almost feel like I'm floating. His talented tongue licks and swirls, causing my whole body to tremble. By the time he reaches his destination, Jon has added three lubed fingers inside me. I'm panting for air. Then Malcolm's delicious tongue finds the head of my cock again and I'm nearly out of my mind with pleasure. Jon takes all of this in. He whispers in my ear, "You ready? I'm going to fuck you senseless," I love when he talks dirty.

He swings my left leg over his hips to get a better position. I can feel the head of Jon's cock at my opening. He's being really gentle. Trying to avoid the bruising I suppose. I feel a flash of heat as he pushes the head of his cock in me. I'm moaning loudly, and I don't know when I started that. Jon slowly pushes deeper inside me, and my moans are turning to whimpers but I don't care. All the while Malcolm is licking my cock, paying special attention to the head, and stroking my balls. I love this multiple erogenous zone effect: getting fucked while getting a blowjob. I can't form words, it's just too difficult to concentrate on anything other than this exquisite pleasure that my Jon and Malcolm are putting me through.

I feel Jon's balls hitting the back of my ass and he picks up the pace: thrusting faster, a little harder, doing his best not to cause anymore harm to my backside. He's groaning and gasping; he'd already been worked up by the show Malcolm and I put on for him. Malcolm engulfs my entire cock, his hand still working on my balls. My head's thrown back against Jon's shoulder, I've got my eyes closed in concentration as I'm gasping and moaning—I don't want to come too soon, and I don't want to just shot into Malcolm's mouth without some kind of warning. That would be rude of me. I'm reaching the point where I can't turn back: where I can't stop the orgasm.

"I'm going to..." I don't finish my sentence as my orgasm rips out of me. I think I cry out. Actually I know I did. I can feel Malcolm's eager mouth sucking me hard as my cock jerks in his mouth spewing my cum inside and Jon's cock is pounding my ass. I'm still riding my orgasm when I feel Jon stiffen, then his cock pulses hard inside me. He growls and I can feel him shot his seed deep in my ass.

It takes me a while before I can open my eyes again, before my breathing returns to normal. I feel so content, so sated. I've come hard before, but I've never experience this type of euphoric orgasm. I think I like having two lovers. I make a mental note to mention this to Jon later. Maybe we can include Malcolm in our lovemaking more often. I would hate to think that this is the only time we'll be doing something like this.

When I turn my head I see Malcolm. He's snuggling close to me and I lazily run my hand along his chest. I softly touch his battered ribs, examining the bruises with my hands. He sighs then and kisses my lips very softly. Jon is spooning behind me, one of his legs wrapped around mine. We stay like this for a long time, just cuddling, none of us saying anything or willing to move.

"I should go now, " Malcolm finally says

"You don't have to," I reply "Does he Jon?"

I turn my head to look at Jon. He seems to understand what I'm thinking. "You can stay Malcolm. Its fine,"

Before Malcolm can answer, T'Pol voice over the com interrupts. "T'Pol to Archer" How she knew he'd be in my quarters is a mystery. Or maybe she's a lot more discreet than I give her credit for. "Archer here"

"Captain, we have some information about the alien ship."

"I'm on my way,"

Malcolm and I stayed in bed while Jon cleans himself up and dresses. "When do you think you'll be coming back?" I ask him.

"Soon enough," he leans over and kisses me. I kiss him back. I don't want him to go but I know that as Captain he's never off duty. "No fooling around while I'm gone," he jokes. I can see Malcolm look a little uncomfortable at that, but Jon pats him on the shoulder as he leaves.

"How's the ribs?"

"Forgotten. How's the arse?"

"Great."

I get Malcolm to laugh at that and I pull him close for a hug. I caress the back of his neck and he nuzzles his face against mine, slowly stroking my back with his hand. It's such a sweet feeling, gentle and leisurely. I think I could stay like this for a long, long time.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I'm woken up by Jon sitting down on the bed and kissing my forehead. I reach out for Malcolm but he isn't here. I rub my eyes and stare up at my boyfriend, "Hey," I sound really sleepy. Must be a combination of rough day, a good analgesic and great sex. He's starting to get undressed again, kicking his boots off and unzipping his uniform.

"That ship we found," he says to me as he strips down, "Apparently it has been abandoned for some time. According to the data that T'Pol found in the main computer, it's was deserted for over forty years. The crew abandoned it after it was damaged in an ion storm. Since it was in poor shape to begin with, they probably didn't feel that retrieving it would be a good use of their time. So they just left it there for anyone to pick apart or haul away."

"So we spent the better part of the day on the alien equivalent of a car up on cinderblocks?"

Jon crawls naked into bed and wraps his arms around me, drawing me into him. "Yeah it looks like. T'Pol thinks that since the automated distress signal was on a separate power source, it may have gotten tripped by looters at some point and no one bothered to turn it off."

"Mystery solved." I yawn. I close my eyes and snuggle close to Jon. My brain wants sex, but my body is just not willing at this point.

"How's you bruises? Good? Bad?" Jon asks

"Which answer gets me the most sympathy?"

Jon just laughs and draws me in tighter.

"Malcolm left," I state the obvious.

"Yeah, I thought that he would," Jon replies.

"I really liked what happened here tonight,"

"I could tell,"

I stare up at Jon, making sure he can see my face, my eyes, so that he knows I'm sincere. "I hope we can do this again. I mean, I love you, you know that, but this was...this was, incredible."

Jon thinks a moment before speaking, "Malcolm likes you. He likes you a great deal. I've picked up on that from the beginning,"

I hadn't. But I guess I never looked.

"I had a great time, but I don't know how much of you I want to share with him." Jon finishes

He's being real honest and that's one of the things I love about him. And I don't want to lead Malcolm on: I really do love Jon and I don't want to jeopardize that. But we already opened the floodgates so to speak. Whether or not we can stop up the dam now is going to be another matter.

"I should talk to him. Make sure he's okay with what's happened." But what am I going to say? Thanks for the great sex, good to know you're hot for me, but we should forget about the whole thing?

"I think we all should have a talk. Set some ground rules. That way if we decide to do this again, Malcolm won't feel like he has to run off afterwards."

"Um, so you're open to doing this again?"

"With stipulations."

I kiss Jon softly on his lips. Jon's open to the possibilities, he's not ruling anything out. That's the best I can ask for. I don't know what Malcolm will say; for all I know he may not like the idea of an occasional threesome, but based on his reactions tonight I don't think so. I do know that, as I cuddled up to Jon, I'm thankful that he is so secure in his trust of me and of our relationship. I couldn't ask for a better partner.

And as I begin to drift back off to sleep, I think about all the events that have transpired today.

After a bad start, the day turned out to be rather good after all.


End file.
